


Stained Red

by sweetladyygerard



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dom/sub, Light Bondage, Lipstick, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetladyygerard/pseuds/sweetladyygerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard always fuck around on stage like always, arousing the crowds but tonight...tonight is different. Frank is gonna give Gerard exactly what he's asking for, more so, a lesson for Gerard to remember whose he's fucking with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stained Red

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Black Parade era AU!  
> Possessive Frank, sub Gerard 
> 
> I had this idea where frank binds Gerard's hands together with a feather boa and makes him wear lipstick. 
> 
> Enjoy!! XD

It was another night of sweating and playing extremely hard, and making Frank incredibly horny when Gerard touches him. It was something that Gerard was always good at and it never failed to tease poor little Frank while playing live. However it ticks him off sometimes because Gerard has this thing where he thinks he can get away with it and it's not accidental or the 'purpose of rousing the crowd'. It was pure sinister and Frank knows it. Therefore he has to punish Gerard, get his fucking revenge (which is mostly every night including fucking Gerard over strobe lights or whatever he's closer to in order to balance himself as Gerard squeals below him) and remind Gee of who he's toying with. And like Gerard actually likes being dominated which turned Frank on even more and it's challenging because Gerard likes to control too. But not tonight he's not. Frank's gonna have that ass whether Gerard likes it or not. 

Once the last song of the night had finished Frank stormed off stage and rushed into the dressing room, peeping at his throbbing erection in his pants shortly before the door opened. "Hey, you're okay, Frankie?" A voice had asked, a voice that only belonged to Gerard. "You didn't even wave to the crowd and so I thought that something was wrong. Are you well?"

Frank replied. "Who the hell do you think you're fooling, Gerard? Huh?" Gerard looked back at him nervously and ran his fingers through his hair. "You think you can get away with shit, huh, Gee?"

"Frank, I don't know what you're talking about. I came in here to check on you and see if you were okay." Gerard explained as he locked the door and thrown a red feather boa that he was wearing across the sofa. Carefully and slowly waltzing towards the mirror, Gerard looked down at himself. He knew exactly what Frank was talking about and he was itching to get fucked tonight. "I didn't do a thing, Frankie." He claimed cooly. 

Frank gritted his teeth in anger as Gerard continued to stare at himself, waiting patiently for Frank to speak. Minutes later a fist knocked Gerard's head to the side causing him to whimper and taste blood. Then grabbing him by the hair, he threw him against animate objects. Frank's ideal of control was to bruise Gerard up badly, bruises under the skin of course (Frank's been pretty good at it actually) and then fuck him senseless. A tiny sob emitted from Gee's lips once he looked up at Frank, unexpected with Frank hitting him in the face. Gerard had boundaries when it came to them having rough sex--even know the hurting part is never a serious matter and if someone gets really hurt, they would stop--Gerard didn't allow hitting in the face because they knew they'd have to face everyone the next day and so that being said, no one needs a suspicious black eye in the morning. 

"What the fuck, Frank?! I have rules remember? No hitting in the face. It's too risky." He explained, crawling to the sofa. Frank didn't mind the exception of the rules. He was too busy unbuttoning his pants and tugging on Gerard's sloppily. 

"Your jeans. Take 'em off and bring that ass to me." Frank instructed throaty as he grabbed the red feather boa from off the sofa. Gerard silently did what he was told and bent himself over the arm of the sofa, exposing his soft round ass spread open for Frank to see. Frank moaned at the sight of it and binds Gerard's hands behind his back. 

"Mm, you've been very bad, Gerard. A very bad boy that needs to be punished." He growled teasingly in Gerard's ear, grabbing a chunk of his hair. 

Gerard winced at the contact, agreeing to Frank's tugging of the hair. Of course he likes it when Frank pulls his hair. It's a total turn on and one of Frank's kinks. He liked pulling Gerard's head back and treat him like a dirty slut that he is. "You want me to fuck you hard, yeah? You're getting all wet for me, Gee?" Frank continued to tease, spitting on his fingers and then injected them inside Gerard's ass. 

"Fuck, Frank, just--fuck!" Gerard managed to say, rocking lightly onto Frank's fingers. "Please," He whined. 

"Please what? What do you want, Gee?" Frank asked as he carefully added two more fingers. "All you have to do is just tell me. I'd make it so good for you. So fucking good." 

"Fuck me, Frank, Jesus." Gerard hissed as he continued to fuck himself with Frank's hand. "Fuck, I deserve it." 

Frank laughed. He knew that Gerard would get all hot and bothered if he made him beg for it. Of course because it's Gerard's weakness. "Not just yet. I'm not done with you. Get up," Frank ordered, purposely ramming his fingers out of Gerard's ass and shoved him on the floor for a moment. "I want you on your knees." 

Gerard looked up at him carefully, shifting up on his knees again as Frank guided him. "Stay. Be a good boy." Gerard nodded as Frank marched to one of his duffle bags and pulled out a tube of lipstick. 

Another one of Frank's kinks was dressing Gerard up all pretty and nice, and sometimes Frank even makes Gerard wear women lace underwear to walk around in. Frank always loved this because he knows how down Gerard would be for him; anything and everything. Besides, Gerard would make him wear a plug during band interviews and leave hickeys all over Frank's body. So Frank takes the avail to Gerard giving himself away like this. 

The tube of lipstick actually belonged to Lynz, the girl that Gerard had always been crushing over which was fine with Frank considering it's just a stupid little crush anyways. But Frank thought it was a great idea to steal one of Lynz's signature red lipstick one day while she was too busy talking to the guitar techs outside and decided to use it on Gerard. It'll look prettier on Gerard anyways, Frank thought. 

So before he puts it on Gerard, he looks at himself in the mirror while Gerard squirms, still on the floor. Frank gazed back at him and carefully applied the red lipstick on his lips, watching as Gerard began to pant. 

"Frank, where did you get that? Fuck man, what the hell?" 

"You like it, Gerard? You like how it looks on me?" Frank asked, casting his fingertips along his lips. 

Gerard swallowed. Of course he liked it, he loved it more than anything. "Where did you get that lipstick, Frankie? And why do you have it?" 

Frank smiled. "I really like this color, right? It looks good on me, doesn't it? It'll look even better on you though." 

"Frank," Gerard swallowed hard again as he licked his lips. "Frankie please?"

"Shh, don't say anything." Frank ordered, slowly marching back towards him and grabbed Gerard's face. Then carefully, Frank applies the lipstick on Gee's lips and pressed his lips against them. "There we go! Fucking stunning." Frank chimed as he roughly tugged at Gerard's hair. "And you know what, Gee? I think this color looks good on you too. It turns me on, Gerard. You in your little crush's lipstick, fuck, can it gets hotter than that, right?"

"Yes, Frank." Gerard answered. Frank nodded and pulled Gee's head back until his neck was exposed. God Gerard can just come right now without Frank even touching him if he could. The way that Frank was talking to him and taking total control made Gerard's toes curl. 

"It gets you hot, doesn't it? Makes you want to fuck yourself just how you like it, huh?" Frank teased, rubbing his cock against Gerard's jaw. Gerard groaned to agree. 

Frank continued to rub his cock against Gerard's face, bathing it with pre-cum. Gerard takes it to open his mouth and beg for Frank to come all over him. But he knew the only way to get by Frank's rules, he has to ask and thank Frank for letting him suck Frank's dick. "Please?" Gerard pleaded, gazing up at Frank with puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry for being bad. I'm sorry, Frank." 

Frank sighed lightly and released his grip from Gerard's hair. Gerard smiled and began working Frank's cock. 

One really big thing for sure is that Frank really loves to get his dick sucked too, especially getting it from Gerard because of how fucking good he is at it. The way he licks, sucks and shove Frank down his throat practically, makes Frank sinfully hard. He always thought of how good Gee was and how Frank will make it known that every time Gerard opens his mouth, he will think of Frank's cock. He isn't huge but average; however, that never made any difference to Gerard. Frank loved that about him too. 

"Fuck! You're so good, Gee. So fucking good, shit." Frank groaned, throwing his head back as Gerard hummed quietly around him. "Fuck, fuck Gerard, keep your mouth open." 

Frank instantly pulled Gerard a few inches away, not lasting any longer and grabbed Gerard's hair again. "Fuck, fuck, oh fuck!" He moaned loudly, come shooting all over Gerard's face. The sight of it made Frank weak, strings of come sliding down Gerard's chin and some on his eyelashes.

He always looks so beautiful like this, Frank thought and pulled Gerard forward, causing him to fall on his stomach.

 "Thank you, Frank." Gerard mumbled as Frank shifted behind him and prompted him back on his knees. 

"I'm gonna fuck you so good, Gee. So good." Frank shuddered, still overly-sensitive. Gerard licked his lips and laid his face onto the carpet floor.

"Yes please. Frankie, I need--" Gerard struggles for a moment as he felt Frank, roughly thrusting into his ass. "Ugh fuck! Oh that feels good, shit." 

Frank ignored him, thrusting in and out of him as Gerard writhed around him. "Fuck, fuck, shit, fuck yes!" Gerard chanted. 

"Come for me, Gee. I want to hear you." Frank hissed as he felt an orgasm building up. "Oh shit! Gerard!"

"Fuck, oh god," Gerard cried, rolling his hips into Frank. "Finger me, Frankie...shit, while you fuck me."

And with the sound of Gerard writhing and mewling like that Frank spits on his fingers, and shoved them inside of Gerard's ass. It wasn't even long before thrusted into Gerard a few more times and hit his prostate, causing Gerard to scream--so fucking loud, anyone could just walk right in at any given moment. It was perfect though. So fucking perfect. 

Frank pressed his lips against Gerard's ear and un-ties his hands. Gerard sighed heavily, overly-sensitive and lipstick in the corner of his mouth. Frank laid Gerard gently on the floor and throws himself on top of him. 

The after sex is the best too because usually Frank and Gerard would cuddle, and fall asleep with each other. However Frank didn't have a plan to be exact after getting his revenge. It wouldn't matter if anyone did catch them lying like this because he was tired and Gerard was tired too. "I love you." Frank whispered softly, stroking Gerard's hair out of his face. 

Eyes closed and content, Gerard smiled at Frank's words. He breathed again, hoping to catch a little air considering Frank lying on top of him, still stuck up his ass. "I love you too." He managed and squeezed Frank's fingers. 

And at least everyone will know that Gerard is his and sex in the dressing room is always fun. 


End file.
